No hagas trampa
by cakeLiar
Summary: ADVERTENCIA: INCESTO Dave quiere molestar a Dirk ganandole en un juego que domina, por lo que debera esforzarse al maximo a la hora de sentarse frente a la consola pero, aun asi, a Dave no le salen las cosas como lo habia planeado. 18 oneshot


**Fanfic hecho con amor para una amiga muy querida 3**

**Espero que les guste y si hay algún error o algo para remarcar no duden en dejar review :)**

* * *

El jóven Strider se encontraba en su habitación, chateando con sus amigos siempre que tenía tiempo. Pero ahora no podía mantener una conversación tranquilamente; tenía un pequeño problema y necesitaba el consejo de alguien cercano a él y obviamente no iba a acudir a Drik en este caso ( Y quizás en ningún otro ).

Primero intentó con Jade… No contestaba, seguramente se habrá quedado dormida por vaya a saber cuantas horas, luego se contactó con Rose, bien. Espera. Esta hablando acerca de sentimientos y enredando una madeja sobre tu autoestima. Le dices que lo deje ahí, necesitas una salida rápida y práctica para esto. Recurres a tu último amigo, que esperas que sea más directo y franco a la hora de ayudarte en tiempos de guerra.

\- _[TG] empezo a incordiar a [EB] a las 16:13 -_

TG: john

TG: necesito un maldito consejo que no se vuelva nada sentimental ni psicológico ni ninguna de esa basura

TG: dame una respuesta seria necesito seriedad john

EB: calma, tio. dime cual es problema.

TG: he perdido en un videojuego

EB: …

EB: creo que volvere a preguntar solo para confirmarlo. ese es tu problema?

EB: perder un juego?

TG: si

TG: pero

TG: estaba jugando con bro en su consola

TG: y perdi

EB: um... te sientes mal por ello?

TG: si

TG: bueno no en el sentido de que dudo de mis excelentes habilidades con los videojuegos

TG: es mas como

TG: haber hecho el ridiculo ante tu hermano mayor que ahora tiene las razones para sentirse mas cool ?

EB: te da verguenza perder con bro? no me parece nada malo, puedes aprender de el. no lo crees?

TG: no

TG: tengo que estar a su altura

TG: imagina que tu padre tiene mas posters ridiculos en su habitacion y sabe mas cosas de cage que tu

TG: tiene un jodido y autentico autografo de cage como te hace sentir eso john

EB: confundido?

TG: el punto es que necesito ganarle a bro

TG: volvere a jugar con el y ganare y me respetara oh si no mas traseros de peluche en mi cara

EB: es tu hermano mayor asi que… no creo que le puedas ganar. sabes cuantas horas debe haber estado jugando?

TG: john dame una respuesta directa ya se que bro es el puto amo en ese videojuego

EB: no lo se dave. diria que hagas trampa pero eso te haria sentir mejor?

TG: si

EB: …

EB: lee alguna guia del juego o busca atajos, cosas que puedas usar a tu favor la proxima vez?

TG: tienes razon

TG: lo intentare gracias tio

EB: espero que le ganes, si eso es tan importante para ti.

TG: seguro tio gracias

TG: ahora me voy sabes tengo mucho que hacer

EB: suerte dave!

\- _[TG] dejo de incordiar a [EB] a las 16:24 -_

Dave cerró Pesterchum y se quedó pensando mientras miraba la pantalla de su computadora, pensando si realmente existía alguna ayuda en Internet sobre el juego mierdoso del cuál su hermano mayor era un gran fan. ¿Pero de qué servía lamentarse antes de tiempo?

Abrió su navegador favorito por excelencia; Hefesto, y tecleó el nombre de aquél horrible juego. En cuestion de segundos salieron muchísimos resultados, entre ellos imágenes, videos, tutoriales y guías. El pequeño Strider se paso toda la noche aprendiendo todo sobre el videojuego desde la reseña en la página de Game Bro hasta guías de fans sobre trampas, errores, atajos, mapas y todo lo que creyó necesario para derrotar a Dirk. Apuntó notas, escritas y mentales, memorizó cada detalle de los movimientos de los personajes y se dibujó un mapa con atajos en el antebrazo, escondido bajo la manga de su camiseta.

Parecía todo un espía, pensó Dave, el cuál ya estaba satisfecho con su intensa investigación. La noche siguiente, le daría un gran golpe a su hermano donde le dolería.

\- _[EB] empezo a animar a [TG] a las 13:03 -_

EB: dave!

EB: estas ahi?

TG: sup que pasa

EB: "estas a la altura" de tu hermano ahora?

TG: seguramente sabes que aun no lo desafie

TG: eres un maldito adivino y sabes que estoy nervioso hasta el culo por eso me pones mas nervioso de lo que deberia estar

EB: ojala fuera un maldito adivino, podria saber como terminara tu plan psicópata y te aconsejaria adecuadamente

EB: entonces… tienes chances?

TG: mierda que si me lo se todo john

TG: todo

EB: en cualquier momento haras un altar sobre aquel videojuego. eso seria bueno o malo?

TG: seria demasiado bueno diria que excelente

TG: no te preocupes esto terminara rapido esta misma noche le ganare

EB: um… sigo sin entender cual es el punto de todo esto

TG: el punto es que no tienes hermanos john es como una constante lucha de quien es el mas macho en la casa entiendes

EB: supongo…

TG: tengo que repasar algunas cosas aun

TG: te dejo tio

EB: suerte dave.

EB: por cierto, no te desanimes si pierdes.

EB: los juegos de tu hermano son una porqueria.

\- _[EB] dejo de animar a [TG] a las 13:16 –_

La noche se acercaba y llegaría el momento en el que Dirk llegue a casa, con alguna trampa como regalo para su hermano menor, por lo que Dave volvió a leer todos sus apuntes como si se tratase de un examen el cual reprobaría sin escapatoria alguna, a menos que use trampas. Volvió a malgastar toda una tarde encerrado en su habitación como un ermitaño, y no se percató de que ya había oscurecido hace rato. Pero no escucho a su hermano llegar, y eso que notaba las veces que era sigiloso, pues vivía con él y ya conocía sus secretos.

Dave decidió salir de entre montones de apuntes, al living, donde debería encontrar al mayor. Al pisar fuera de su cuarto, entró en una zona de guerra, por lo que inspeccionó visualmente el perímetro. Todo estaba en su lugar, pero no había rastro de Dirk. El pequeño Strider se paró en medio del living un poco desalentado, pues si su hermano no estaba en casa a esas horas lo mas probable es que no aparezca hasta el día siguiente. Espera. ¿Que ha sido ese ruido? Rápidamente te das la vuelta y tu hermano esta parado con una pose de idiota.

― ¿En serio quieres asustarme así?

― Antes funcionaba ¿O no lo recuerdas?.- Obviamente Dirk se burlaba de Dave todo el tiempo, pero era más para provocarlo que lastimarlo, además su hermano pequeño hacía exactamente lo mismo con él. Simplemente, Striders.

― Esas mierdas de principiante nunca funcionaron.

El mayor se recostó en el sofá, sin escuchar el comentario de su hermano y se dispuso a jugar en su consola. Dave obviamente aprovechó la situación y se plantó en medio del televisor y Dirk, totalmente listo para la batalla.

— Quiero la revancha. Esta vez te ganaré.

—¿Seguro, pequeño hombrecito? No intentes romper el disco cuando pierdas, como la última vez.- Dijo sentándose mientras le alcanzaba el segundo mando de la consola.

El pequeño Strider permaneció en silencio y se sentó al lado de su hermano mayor el cuál tenía una gran sonrisa, totalmente irritante para Dave. El juego comenzó y parecía que el menor llevaba ventaja debido al monton de apuntes, todo iba marchando bien, al fin Dirk tendría su merecido después de haber molestado tanto a su hermano.

— ¡Eres un puto tramposo!- Increíblemente, había perdido de nuevo. Dave estaba intentando destruir a patadas la consola mientras Dirk lo tomaba del brazo.

— Seguro.- Dijo Dirk y tomó con mas fuerza el brazo del menor, corriendo la manga de su camiseta mostrando su piel escrita. — Tú eres el tramposo ¿En serio necesitabas hacer esto?

— ¡Sueltame! No me toques.

— No. Jamás pensé que caerías tan bajo ¿Qué querías lograr?- Dijo Dirk mientras seguía aferrando con fuerza la muñeca del menor.

Dave dejo de forcejear en un momento y se quedo pensando ¿Acaso podría confesarle las intenciones a su hermano? Desde el principio había hecho trampa para poder ganarle y hacer que se avergüence.

— No te importa, suéltame. Jamás volveré a jugar a ese videojuego de mierda.- No, no podría decirle por qué lo hizo porque él sería el avergonzado.

Sin decir palabra, Dirk empujo a su hermano menor en el sofá, tumbándolo, pero Dave se defendió y trato de golpearlo pero estaba totalmente inmovilizado, su hermano lo sostenía de ambas muñecas con firmeza. Para el menor la situación se ponía cada vez más rara y para el mayor, sería un rato agradable en el cuál se divertiría un poco.

— Quiero ver tu cara de dolor, hombrecito.- Dijo Dirk mientras le quitaba las gafas a Dave, el cuál lo miraba con un intenso odio.

— Déjame en paz, realmente eres molesto.

El mayor se quito sus gafas sin decir nada y lentamente comenzó a subir la camiseta del menor, el cuál comenzó a tratar de escapar del peso de Dirk pero era inútil intentarlo siquiera. Dave no entendía que quería su hermano, estaba por protestar nuevamente cuando sus labios fueron presionados contra los del mayor, lentamente la lengua de Dirk comenzaba a adentrarse en su boca. Eso era demasiado, pensó el pequeño Strider, quien mordió el labio del opuesto lastimándolo un poco.

—¿Qué mierda haces?- La mirada de su hermano se clavaba fija en sus ojos y una sonrisa de superioridad se dibujo en su rostro. Comenzó a tocar el pecho desnudo del menor, en las zonas mas sensibles.

Con una mano libre, el mayor tomó del mentón a Dave para besarlo con más insistencia esta vez y haciendo que su lengua se presione contra la otra, empezando a jugar con ella. Con ambas manos ocupadas, el pequeño Strider estaba libre del agarre del mayor pero por alguna razón no intentó detener la situación ¿Le estaba empezando a gustar? Ciertamente sí, una presión en su entrepierna se hacía notar en sus pantalones al igual que Dirk, que al verlo así se incomodó un poco, nunca había pensado así de su hermano mayor y menos que podría estar haciéndole esto a _él_.

— ¿Te gusta, no? Jamas me imagine esto de ti, Dave.

— No…No me gusta ¿Puedes parar ya?

— Ni siquiera empecé.- Dijo Dirk mientras desabrochaba el pantalón del menor y metía su mano por debajo de la ropa interior.

El pequeño Strider soltó un leve gemido que intento acallar tapándose la boca con el dorso de su mano, pero era una tarea difícil con el tacto de su hermano… quien lo hace bastante bien. Los movimientos en su entrepierna se volvían más rápidos, haciendo que su miembro se endureciera cada vez más, pero súbitamente Dirk se detiene y baja lentamente por el torso del menor, dejando besos y mordidas con suavidad. Sin haber soltado el miembro de Dave, se lo lleva a la boca empezando a jugar lentamente con su lengua.

— Ya fue suficiente,.. Déjame viejo pervertido.- Dijo el pequeño Strider, tratando de alejar a su hermano con ambas manos pero el mayor nuevamente lo volvió a inmovilizar y simplemente, continuó.

En aquél momento solo se pudo someter al intenso placer que recorría su cuerpo, no era su primera vez, pero realmente se sentía incomparablemente mejor. Su cuerpo, totalmente excitado, sufría pequeños escalofríos que recorren cada centímetro de su piel, temblando cada vez que Dirk se metía el miembro del menor completamente en la boca. Realmente era hábil, pensó Dave.

El pequeño Strider no podía escapar pero ya no lo intentaba, aceptó que le gustaba. Era una situación peligrosa pues no debería estar haciendo _esas_ cosas con su hermano, aunque quizás, eso era lo que lo excitaba más, al igual que Dirk. Un bulto en su pantalón delataba lo excitado que estaba, con muchas ganas de saborear a Dave, en cada rincón de su cuerpo. Ahora, debería " prepararlo " para cuando le tocara disfrutar a él, pero siempre cuido a su hermano menor, por lo que trataba de ser lo más gentil posible y ofrecerle satisfacción.

— ¿Puedes parar? Eres un estúpido, Dirk. En serio, esto… no es gracioso…- El menor se acercaba cada segundo más al climax.

Quiso empujar a su hermano pero ya era tarde para resistirse, sus manos se crisparon y tomaron con fuerza los hombros del mayor. Su cuerpo se tensó y un largo y entrecortado gemido salió de sus labios. Dirk se sacó el miembro de la boca, aunque se manchó de todas formas. Su rostro quedó impregnado, lo cuál avergonzó completamente a Dave y se levantó para irse aunque su hermano no quería que todo acabara tan rápido. Tomándolo de la muñeca y la cintura con ambas manos, nuevamente lo acostó sobre el sofá, pero esta vez, boca abajo.

Rápidamente se deshizo de los pantalones del menor, dejándolo semidesnudo. Tomó su boca y metió dos dedos, mientras Dave los lamía inconscientemente, el seguía excitado con la situación y se había quedado con ganas de más. El mayor, con la mano libre, comenzó a tocarlo por detrás, siendo un poco más insistente.

—¿Sabes? Gimes como mujer, Dave.- No había situación que los Striders aprovecharan para bromear, aunque Dirk sabía que eso enojaría bastante al menor.

Dave obviamente, protestó, pero las manos de su hermano mayor lo poseían y no podía hacer nada en aquél momento, más que dejarse llevar por el suave y excitante tacto. Su cuerpo se acostumbraba lentamente entre el placer y el dolor, que era bastante tolerable, dándole paso a que Dirk empujara con otro dedo y la resistencia del menor sea nula. El pequeño Strider jamás pensó que se sentiría tan bien por detrás.

Los gemidos de Dave se volvían mas intensos y acelerados y Dirk, sin esperar más, penetró con cuidado a su hermano. Dejando besos en la espalda de este, empezó a embestir lentamente a Dave, quien disfrutaba más todavía al sentir al mayor por detrás.

— Esta no es tu primera vez ¿No? Mira como te mueves.- El mayor amaba incomodar a Dave y más en aquella situación, en la cuál Dirk tenía todo el control.

— ¿Qué te importa? Sólo… muévete.

— Como digas, hombrecito.

Dirk empezó a moverse con más fuerzas tomando la cintura a Dave, quién empezó a tocarse mientras llegaba rápidamente al orgasmo. El menor emitió un largo suspiro al alcanzar el climax pero Dirk aún tenía fuerzas para continuar. Tomando al Dave por los brazos, lo dio vuelta acostandolo boca arriba sobre el sofá. Nuevamente comenzó a penetrarlo, ésta vez con un ritmo más veloz mientras besaba a su hermano con pasión. Dave se dejó llevar y correspondió al cálido beso mientras se abrazaba al cuello del mayor.

Entre los gemidos entrecortados del pequeño Strider y sus maldiciones, nuevamente llegaba al orgasmo.

— Mierda…- Dave se aferraba con mas fuerzas a su hermano, tratando de aguantar un poco más, pero Dirk, realmente se movía bien.

— Aguanta un poco más, hombrecito.

El mayor arremetió con más fuerzas, llegando también al orgasmo junto a Dave, pero ni se molestó en apartarse antes de acabar dentro de él. Dirk retrocede lentamente y se abalanza sobre su hermano para comerlo a besos nuevamente, aunque por esa noche ambos ya estaban bastante cansados y se quedaron dormidos al poco rato.

Al despertar, Dave estaba tapado con la camisa que él mismo "_ensució_" la noche anterior. Su hermano no dejaba de gastarle bromas en ningún momento. Ninguno.  
No habían señales de Dirk por lo que Dave suspiro de alivio, tendría la mañana tranquila para desayunar, bañarse y ponerse al día con su blog.

\- _[EB] empezo a molestar a [TG] a las 14:00 -_

EB: ya eres el macho alfa de la casa?

TG: creo que no

TG: me pateo el trasero

EB: oh, lo lamento. estas bien?

TG: en realidad si no me molesta para nada

TG: fue divertido


End file.
